to the past for the future
by anamae
Summary: The Dark Lord sends Draco Malfoy back to the first day that he met Harry Potter to change the past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

A man sat on his throne looking at his death eaters annoyance clear in his features as he cast the Crucio curse on yet another of his loyal followers. A women was curled on the floor screaming in pain and yet the man did not care. He removed the curse only to send her a disappointed look.  
"You killed his godfather Bella now he will never join us." the man said

"He is weak my lord i do not understand why you want him we don't need him." She pleaded

"Silence you insolent women. I need him and that is all you need know. Leave before i let myself indulge in killing you." He said. the women kissed the bottom of his robes bowed and made her exit attempting to hide the pain that each step caused her. "Malfoy send your son before me we have much to discuss the rest of you may go now." He said. A chorus of yes my lord was heard from the thirty odd wizards in black robes and masks. "Follow me" The lord said.

"Yes lord Voldermort." The young Malfoy heir said out of reflex. Once they were alone behind closed doors the formalities drifted away.

"Tell me what you know about Harry Potter becoming a Gryfindor." Lord Voldermort demanded.

"Rumor is that the hat wanted to put him into Slytherin but he refused and the hat placed him in Gryffindor instead. He thought that i was a git and rudely rejected my offer of friendship first year. That stupid traitor weasel had his claws into Harry already telling him lies about our noble house my lord." Malfoy said.

"Draco I have a mission for you." Voldemort said

"Anything my lord" Came the reply

"I am going to send you back to the first day that you met Harry Potter and you are going to see to it that Ronald Weasely does not get to Harry before you do. It shall be you who sinks your claws into the boy. You shall get him to trust you and then bring him with you back to me. I will give you one year. One year only before i loose my patients in you and take drastic measures. You will leave tonight. No one is to know. I will tell your parents you are on a mission for me and that is all anyone will know." Voldemort said

"Yes my lord your secret shall not leave my lips." Draco replied.

"See that it does not. Good Luck." With that Voldermort waved his wand and a vortex pulled Draco Malfoy in and hurled him nine years into the past.


	2. second first meetings

Draco's POV

"Hello hello are you okay?" A boy asked me. I suddenly found myself looking into the the eyes of a very worried looking Harry Potter. I couldn't help but wonder what I got myself into.

"I'm okay sorry about that. I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?" I asked

"Harry. It's nice to meet you Draco." He said. It was amazing how nervous he was and i was shocked that i did not notice this eight years ago. I also noticed that he did not tell me his last name was Potter and truthfully it was a very Slytherin move. It was at this point that i decided that the rumors were true and this boy was meant to be a Slytherin.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied sticking my hand out and taking his in a gesture that should have happened the first time around if i had not let my pride get in the way.

"Boys! You need to finish getting your school robes fitted so stop moving." The seamstress demanded.

"Sorry" We both replied.

"So Draco what is this world like?" He asked me. I choose my words carefully.

"It can be amazing and it can be dangerous. There is Quiditch and amazing spells. However you will find that manipulation and pain are just as present in this world as they are in the muggle world Harry. It's hard to navigate without a guide. I wonder if I could be that for you?" I asked letting my nerves show for the first time.

"That would be amazing. I've never had a real friend before. I mean if it's not to much trouble that is i don't want to be a bother I'm sure that i can make due on my own. I've done it all my life." He said and i couldn't help but wonder what his home life was like.

"Nonsense that is not going to happen it would be an honor to be your friend. Harry." I interjected. His smile was so big that i was shocked. He had never directed that type of emotion towards me before. I suppose that i should be glad it was so easy to win his friendship but mostly i was just relieved that i had not been rejected again.

"Your done boys." The seamstress told us. And we both bounded out of the story right into my parents.

"Draco son who is it that you are with.' My father asked me. With a slight sneer on his face.

"This is Harry father i said" Running over to give him a hug i could not let him foil my lords plans. so i whispered in his ear that to be nice it was the dark lords work.

"We certainly have a lot to talk about son. It is an honor to meet you Harry. I trust Draco has been welcoming towards you?" My father asked. I of course caught the meaning of his words.  
"Yes sir he has been very nice tome." Harry said nervously he averted his eyes.

"HARRY come on." that oaf Hagrid called.

"Sorry Draco i have to go see you at school?" He said

"I'll meet you at the gateway to the platform." I replied with a reassuring smile. Once he turned and left i was met with a measuring look from my father and i knew that i was in for a very long talk. To bad i could not truly tell him everything. 


	3. Talks

My father didn't wait long before interrogating me. I really didn't expect that he would have. The second we stepped through the fireplace his eyes narrowed on me. I saw the familiar look of determination in my eyes. Too bad for him I am far more determined than he has ever been.

"Draco you will tell me everything and you will do it now." He said in his usual icy voice.

"I'm afraid father that you are wrong I have instructions on what I can and can not tell you." I told him.

"Who presumes to give you instructions against your own father?" He asked

"I thought that was rather obvious. The dark lord of course. I am here in this time on a mission from our lord. To retrieve Harry Potter. You will not get in my way or cause any harm to come to Harry. You will be nothing but kind to him when he joins us over the Holidays. Is that clear father?" I demanded.

"The Dark Lord returns to power then? That is very good. What use is Harry Potter to him?" He asked

"I have told you all that I can. To question me about this is to question the Dark Lord. There is to be no more talk of this ever again. " I said giving him a cold smirk. Then I turned to my mother. "What is for dinner tonight. I am starved." She gave me a blank look and I was beginning to wonder if she was going to answer.

"Veal with rice and all the trimmings. Dinner is served at six pm do not be late son." She said.

"Excellent I will be in my room taking a nap please do not disturb me I will see you in an hour." With that I turned on my heels and made my way to my room. They took the news that I was not the little boy that once resided in this younger skin quite nicely.

I fell back onto my bead and began making the plans for how I would make Harry Potter into the person that the Dark Lord would have him be. I already got passed my last failed attempt at least he took my hand. Time passed quickly and before long it was time for dinner.

"Hello mother father." I said with a calm smile.

"Son, I have thought about what you said and I shall not bother to look into the reasons behind your venture into the past. If you find that you are in need of any help tom complete the mission from the Dark Lord do not hesitate to ask me for said help." He told me.

"Thank you father I am sure the Dark Lord will be very appreciative of your offer. I do not believe I will be in need of your assistance at least not yet." I replied.

"Very well son" I could tell that this was not the answer he had been hoping to receive.

"School begins soon son are you excited to finally see Hogwarts." My mother asked. It became clear that my mother had every intention of pretending that I was and eleven year old boy. All well that simply makes it easier for me to keep up appearances. My father seemed to be thinking along the same lines as myself.

"Yes mother I am very excited to begin my wizard school at such a prestigious location." I explained

"I am sure that you will be a Slytherin after all you have all the necessary traits." My father said obviously attempting to see if this was actually the case.

"Yes father I am almost positive that Slytherin will open it's doors to me." I told him after all I had been sure even at eleven that Slytherin was the only place for me. A smile spread across my fathers face as he realized that I was indeed just as Slytherin as he had hoped for me to be. I suppose his pride in me should bring me pleasure. However I did not find the same rush his pleasure in me once instilled.

I finished eating before casting a smile at my mother and father. "Dinner was wonderful as usual mother. I am going to retire for the evening. Enjoy your night." I told them

"Be up at eight tomorrow we are going to head for the Hogwarts express at eight. Good night son." My father told me.

"I look forward to that. See you in the morning. Goodnight." I inclined my head and took my leave. I had the next day all planned out before my head hit the pillow and my eyes closed. Harry Potter would soon be a Slytherin and my best friend. This was going to be easy.

Harry's POV

"Hey Hagrid. Sorry I just met one of my soon to be classmates." I explained to Hagrid with an apologetic smile.

"Harry were you talkin' to the Malfoy's?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes is that a problem? I'm meeting him at the station tomorrow. He was really nice to me." I told him

"Harry I'm not sure being friends with a Malfoy is a good idea." He said.

"Why is that" I asked.

"Well he's a Malfoy and they are trouble." He stuttered out. I could suddenly see that Hagrid was much like my relatives he did not know Draco and yet he was already judging him.

"I think he's nice and unless he proves that he does not deserve my loyalty he will have it I am sorry if that disappoints you Hagrid." I told him

"All righ Harry just be careful. I got you somethin' for your birthday." He said holding up a bird cage with a beautiful white owl inside. I gave him a huge smile and a hug.

We finished getting all of my supplies and then we settled in for the night at the local lodging. The bed is comfortable . I highly doubt that I am going to be able to sleep though. Tomorrow I begin my first day of school…well not of school but of wizarding school. Tomorrow.

"Good night Hagrid"

"Goodnight Harry"


	4. Kings cross

Malfoy Manor

"Father i am in need of your assistance." I told him and of course he got a superior smile on his face.

"What ever you require son" He said.

"Delay the Weasley family so that they are late to the train. They do not need to miss the train just Harry. Can you do that father?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Consider it done." He said and with that we made our way to Kings Cross.  
____________________________At Kings Cross__________________________________

"Hagrid wait....I.." Harry yelled. But the big oaf was already gone. Poor Harry looked so lost. I suppose the ticket would be rather odd to someone raised by Muggles.

"Excuse me sir do can you tell me where platform 9and3/4 is?" Harry asked cautiously. I had to stifle a laugh at that one.

"Think that's funny do you." The guard replied and walked right by without a second thought. At this point i decided it was time to step out of the shadows and rescue the boy who lived.

"Hey Harry having some difficulties i see." I said with a smile. His shoulders instantly sagged with relief.

"Draco. It's so good to see you. I was starting to think that i would miss the train." He told me. "Please tell me that you know where to go." He asked hopefully. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course i do. Its right where the ticket says it is. Here give me your hand I'll show you." I told him and took his hand. He looked at me hesitantly but followed all the same.

"Are you sure Draco there's a brick wall there." He asked biting his lip.

"Magic Harry don't worry. You trust me don't you?" I asked He looked at the ground but walked with me through the portal without saying anything at all. We made it through the portal and he spun his head around the amazement shinning clearly in his eyes. "Lets find a compartment before there all taken up okay?" I asked him and he nodded but he still moved slowly studying everything that he saw. "Hurry up Harry I want to introduce you to some of my other friends." I told him and he looked at me surprised and a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Draco can you let your friends find us i want to tell you something first. I didn't mean to hide it honest." He looked worried.

"Harry don't worry you can tell me once we find an empty compartment it can't be that bad." I reassured him. Of course i already knew what he was going to tell me. We found a compartment part way down the train. "Okay Harry you can tell me now I'm listening." I told him. He bit his lip again he seems to do that a lot.

"Okay. I didn't really lie i just omitted. I'm Harry Potter." He told me quickly. crouching away from me. A worried expression on his face.

"Okay? What's the problem?" I asked him.

"I thought you would be mad that i didn't really tell you who i was. I don't want friends because of my name I want them because they like me. It's silly i know." He was rambling.

"Harry I don't mind that at all. Your Harry Potter but your still just an 11 year old boy like me. Don't worry so much. I'm not mad at you I promise." I gave him a genuine smile to drive it home. He smiled at me clearly relived.

"Thank.,," He started but my friends interrupted him

"Draco!!! There you are we've been looking for you everywhere." Pansy said throwing her arms around my neck.

"Hey Draco" Blaise said with a smile. Goyle And Crabbe just nodded at me taking seats in our compartment. I sent them a little glare for interrupting my conversation with Harry.

"Harry these are some of my friends. Pansy. Blaise. That's Goyle and Crabbe. Guys this is Harry a new friend that i met at Diagon Alley." I pointed at each person as i spoke so that Harry would know which face went with the name. "WE were having a conversation before you ran in here and interrupted. " I shot them another glare as i spoke.

"Sorry" They all muttered having the grace to look embarrassed.

"Hi Harry It's nice to meet you." Blaise said sticking his hand out. Which harry took with a small smile. Harry opened his mouth to respond but Pansy opened her big mouth first.

"I'm Pansy PARKINSON. I'm sure you've heard of my family." She stuck her hand in an attempt to get him to kiss her hand. He however was having none of that and took her hand awkwardly and shook it. Her lips pursed and she gave him a look that said he had proven her assumption that he was bellow her.

"I'm sorry but i haven't." He said looking uncomfortable.

"You must be kidding. Are you a mudblood or something. Draco you know i don't allow mudbloods to touch me." She said with a glare.

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked.

"That proves it. He's a mudblood." Pansy said looking disgusted and digging her own grave if Harry didn't like her she had no place near me.

"Shut your cow face Pansy. He's not a muggle born. Stop digging your grave." I snapped. "Sorry Harry Pansy can be very crabby." I told him apologetically.

"It's fine Draco. A mudblood is someone whose parents are non magical then?" He asked.

"Yeah Muggleborn's tend to dislike the term they think that it is derogative. Really though it's not." I told him.

"Nice to meet you Blaise. Pansy." He said giving them each a nod and turned to smile at the quiet goons as well.

Some girl with curly brown hair rudely threw open the compartment door without knocking.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Blaise asked the girl had the decency to look ashamed. Before snapping her head up in a show of pride.

"Sorry but have you guys seen a frog around anywhere a boy named Neville lost his." She asked looking at each of us. Her eyes stopped on Harry and i could see her brain click into place.

"Your HARRY POTTER. I've read all about you it's all so interesting i mean. My parents are both muggles so when i found out what i am i just had to read up on everything and your in quiet a few books did you know that?" She asked. I turned to look at Harry and his eyes went from bright and shinning to stone cold.

"I think i know who i am thank you very much i don't need a mudblood like you to tell me." He snapped. He definitely did not like being treated differently because of his name. Her eyes went cold at that name.

"Sorry for bothering you Mr. Potter. Believe me it wont happen again." Heromionie said. I found it amusing how much different Harry already was. The mudblood turned on her heels and spun out of the room.

"Was i too harsh Draco? I just don't like it when people treat me like i'm some kind of animal." He said.

"No Harry you weren't to harsh she was very rude." I told him

"Your Harry Potter?" Pansy asked slightly shocked. "I'm not gonna say sorry for what i said earlier. Cause i'm not." Pansy said. Oddly enough Harry's smile lit up his whole face.

"Thank you Pansy" He said beaming.

Harry Potter was a continual surprise.


End file.
